Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for detecting noise in power supply of PLC analog input/output module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for detecting noise in a power supply of a PLC analog input/output module which is capable of detecting whether a noise is introduced in electric power outputted by the power supply of the PLC analog input/output module.
Discussion of the Related Art
A PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) is a special computer capable of controlling various automated machines and processors. The PLC includes a memory storing programs and various data and may perform functions such as numerical calculation, logical calculation, sequencing control, timer, counter, etc.
The PLC may be applied to various operations such as device control, device numerical setting, time control, real-time monitoring, real time data collection and safe device activation.
The PLC includes an analog output module for providing signals to automation facility equipment, and an analog input module for receiving the signals output from the automation facility equipment. The analog input module plays a role of converting an analog signal delivered from the automation facility equipment into a digital signal and delivering the digital signal to an internal operation processing unit. In addition, the analog output module plays a role of receiving the digital signal from the operation processing unit, converting the digital signal into an analog signal and delivering the analog signal to the automation facility equipment.
Here, a power supply configured to supply electric power for operation of the analog input/output module is provided. The power supply converts electric power inputted from the outside to the electric power required for operation of the analog input/output module, and supplies the electric power to the analog input/output module.
Therefore, the electric power supplied by the power supply is required to be maintained stable, in order for the analog input/output module to be operated normally. In a case when a noise is introduced from the outside or a noise is generated in the PLC module, the output voltage of the power supply becomes unstable. When the unstable voltage is supplied to the analog input/output module, the analog input/output module can neither receive an accurate analog signal input nor output accurate analog signal. This phenomenon causes degradation in quality and performance of the product.